Magia Inesperada
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Sting y Rogue se han mudado a Magnolia. El rubio desea conquistar a la chica Heartfilia y mientras está en ello, se divertirá haciendo rabiar a Natsu. Rogue, por su parte, desea acercarse más a Levy, pero tendrá que enfrentarse al siempre gruñón Gajeel. CONTINUACIÓN de 'A la orilla del canal' y 'Café y Libros' *StiCy* *RoLe* Incluye *NaLu* y *GaLe*
1. Mudanza Interrumpida

Continuación de 'A la orilla del canal' y 'Café y libros'

Personajes originales de Hiro Mashima.

Sting x Lucy. Rogue x Levy. Y ocasionales NaLu y GaLe

¡Espero les guste! *O*/

(Ché título feo xD)

* * *

**Magia Inesperada**

_Rizel Holmes_

**.**

**.**

***Capítulo Uno***

**Mudanza interrumpida**

— _Has sido de gran ayuda, Lucy-san_**.****_ — _**dijo Rogue mientras terminaba de apilar las cajas a su derecha.

— _No es nada. Me entusiasma tenerlos en Magnolia._ — contestó ella al mismo tiempo que habría las ventanas. — _Será divertido._ — agregó con una sonrisa.

— _Fro piensa lo mismo. _

— _Pero hay algo que me preocupa, ¿cómo piensan pagar semejante casa? _

— _Tranquila, rubia. Existe algo llamado __**ahorros**__. _

_._

_._

Lucy soltó una agradable carcajada al ver y escuchar a Eucliffe. Los gemelos dragones la observaron sin comprender su repentina diversión.

.

.

— _L-lo siento. Es sólo que el concepto y tu persona, no encajan Sting. _

— _Con que __**eso**__ crees_. — espetó. Arqueó una ceja con malicia — _Tal vez deba torturarte para hacerte cambiar de parecer. ¡Ronda de cosquillas! _— exclamó, tronando los nudillos y acercándose peligroso a la Heartfilia.

— _No te atrevas_. —advirtió, retrocediendo un paso. Sting avanzó dos. — _¡No!_— aulló antes de emprender la huida a través de la puerta, con el rubio siguiéndola de cerca.

— _Apenas una semana y ya se llevan tan bien._ — comentó Levy, que entraba con algunas bolsas.

— _No me sorprendería si tarde o temprano los confunden con una pareja._ — acordó Rogue.

.

.

El pelinegro le dedicó una profunda mirada a la pequeña chica. Desde ese día en la cafetería, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, la veía prácticamente a diario. Agradecía sobremanera que Sting lograra acercarse a Lucy. Porque, donde estuviera Lucy, encontraría a Levy.

.

.

— _¿Qué es lo primero que deberíamos desempacar?_ — preguntó la peliazul, más para ella que para el muchacho.

— _Cualquier caja está bien. _

.

.

McGarden rompió la cinta de la caja más próxima. Al destaparla encontró una pequeña colección de libros. Uno de encuadernado color durazno llamó especialmente su atención y al levantarlo, descubrió el título.

— _¡Santo cielo!_ —chilló.

— _¿Qué sucede, Levy?—_ masculló alarmado el moreno, que se apresuró desde la cocina.

— _Siempre quise leer este libro. Más nunca lo encontré en venta. Fueron pocas las copias que hicieron circular. _— explicó, sosteniendo el ejemplar sobre su cabeza. — _¡Rogue dime que me lo prestarás! Por favor. _

.

.

Saltó hasta él. Tomando con una mano el libro y con la otra la capa del chico. El pelinegro la miró: ojos soñadores, sonrisa resplandeciente y mejillas sonrosadas. Jamás la había visto tan enérgica e influyente. **_¡Oh mierda! _**¿Cómo negarse?

**Ése **era su libro favorito.

— _Puedes tenerlo_ — susurró, imperceptiblemente nervioso — _Te lo obsequio._ — dijo sin más.

— _¿Hablas en serio?—_ cuestionó un poquito incrédula.

— _Completamente. Es mi favorito, me gustaría que lo conservaras. _

.

.

Los ojos aceitunados de la chica de humedecieron al instante. El detalle la había conmovido en seguida. Sonrió ampliamente y sin pensarlo siquiera se arrojó al cuello de Rogue, estampando un dulce beso en la mejilla de éste como agradecimiento.

— **_Oye enana, te buscan en el gre- mio…_**

Gajeel entró sin permiso y no pudo estar más contento de interrumpir.

.

.

.

.

— _¡Y-ya basta! ¡Estúpido Sting!_ — exigía Heartfilia entre carcajadas. Manoteando para quitárselo de encima, sin poder lograrlo.

— _No hasta que admitas que soy un hombre ahorrativo_. — dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos sobre el vientre de la rubia.

— _Ja-jamás._ — una nueva carcajada nació entre sus labios.

— _Bien. _

.

.

Sting estaba disfrutando a lo grande de ese pequeño juego. Podía sentir la finura del cuerpo de la chica y su perfume clavársele en lo más profundo de sus propios sentidos. La sonora risa de Lucy le hacía vibrar hasta la médula. Y tenerla tumbada sobre el césped de su patio trasero le provocaba besarla.

.

.

— _¡Está bien! ¡Sting Eucliffe sabe lo que es ahorrar!_ — gritó con fuerza. El rubio se detuvo, un poco desilusionado. Le hubiera gustado continuar con ello otro rato.

— _Yo gano, rubia._ — sin dejarla levantar, le acorraló en su lugar con ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza. Su rostro, justo encima del de Lucy, se acercó bastante. Y sonrió malicioso.

.

.

La chica, creyendo que sólo era parte del teatro no se movió. Sin embargo y repentinamente se sintió nerviosa.

— _¿Sting?_

— _¡Hey, Lucy! Es hora de ir a cenar_. — gritó Natsu, llegando al lugar. Descubriendo que volvía a interrumpir algo importante y **_molesto._**

— _¡Qué inoportuno, Natsu-san!_ — gruñó el Dragón Slayer de la Luz. Jodidamente molesto por la interrupción y endemoniadamente divertido por el rostro ceñudo del pelirrosa.

.

.

.

.

— _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —_ se escuchó a dos voces en ambas partes de la casa.

* * *

_Hello~_

_Después de un buen tiempo, por fin opté por darle una continuación a 'A la orilla del canal' y 'Café y libros'. Sip, estarán incluidas ambas, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Espero que éste primer capítulo les haya gustado y dejen un lindo comentario. Procuraré actualizar semanalmente y si bien me va con el tiempo en la escuela, que sean dos por semana ;A;_

_Por el momento esto es todo. _

_¡Besos! *3*_

_Rizel~_


	2. Explicaciones Innecesarias

***Capítulo Dos***

**Explicaciones innecesarias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? ¡Lucy, ¿no dijiste que sólo lo ayudarías con la mudanza?!_— acotó el pelirrosa, con las cejas muy juntas sobre su nariz.

— _Y es lo que estoy haciendo, Natsu._ — respondió ella con simpleza. Apartando a Sting y levantándose en seguida.

— _Pues no parece._ — agregó el escandaloso chico, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pronunciado puchero.

— _No entiendo a qué viene el berrinche, Natsu-san. La rubia y yo sólo estábamos tomando un descanso._ — alegó Sting, con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios, recargando su codo en el hombro de Lucy.

— _¡Su nombre es Lucy, no rubia!_

— _¿Y reclama el torpe que me llamó Luigi cuando me uní al gremio?_ — dijo ella suspirando con resignación nada más acordarse.

.

.

El dragón de la luz soltó una carcajada y el pelirrosa se avergonzó al instante. Era cierto, pero convenientemente lo había dejado en el olvido.

— _No importa. Happy y yo morimos de hambre. Y tú nos prometiste prepararnos la cena como recompensa por portarnos bien en la última misión_. — se acercó a ella, enterneciendo al máximo su expresión, mostrando sus brillantes ojitos y con las manos pegadas al pecho a manera de súplica.

.

.

Heartfilia reparó en cada detalle del rostro de Natsu, sintiendo su voluntad repentinamente menguada. ¡Ese niño podía con ella! Suspiró de nuevo. Y era cierto, les había hecho una promesa y a ella le gustaba cumplir con su palabra.

.

.

— _Okay, vamos._ — respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Natsu estuvo a nada de arrojarse a su cuello para abrazarla cuando desapareció súbitamente de su trayectoria.

— _¿Puedo ir Lucy-neesan?_ — preguntó el rubio presente, con una ridícula, cómica y aniñada voz, colgándose de su brazo.

.

.

.

Natsu cayó de bruces al suelo. E infló los mofletes, cabreado.

— _¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sting?—_ cuestionó incrédula.

— _¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y quiero ir a casa de Lucy-neesan!—_ rezongó, tironeando de ella. — _¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!_

.

.

Casi se arrojó al piso y pataleó. Pero era Sting Eucliffe, su forma de hacer las cosas y sobretodo conseguirlas, era otra. Bien, esa no había sido la más elegante de sus jugadas. Pero Lucy era fácil de persuadir si se trataba de lidiar con "niños" y él sabía comportarse como uno.

— _¡Lucy-neesan!_ — berreó.

— _¡Moh! ¡Está bien, puedes acompañarnos!_ — gritó.

— _¡No! ¡Sí!_ — se escuchó simultáneamente por parte de ambos dragones slayer.

.

.

Eucliffe la liberó. Caminó hacia Natsu, que rechinaba los dientes, aún de barriga contra el piso y le tendió una mano. Regalándole una sonrisa triunfante. El pelirrosa la aceptó, molesto. La chica sintió que el aire a su alrededor se calentaba y mirando a los dos revoltosos que la acompañaban, le pareció ver un aura oscura. Lo dejó pasar.

¿Ahora qué haría? Volvió a suspirar, por tercera ocasión.

.

.

— _Levy-chan, ayuda_. — susurró con pesar.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Y bien?_ — gruñó.

— _¿Y bien qué, Gajeel?_

— _¿Me vas a explicar qué haces colgada del cuello de __**éste**__? _— dijo, señalando a Rogue con la cabeza.

— _¿Hay necesidad de hacerlo?_ _Obviamente le estoy abrazando. — _respondió ella, impasible. — _¿O cómo se llama esto, Rogue?_

.

.

.

El pelinegro no supo qué responder. Estaba conmocionado, aunque no lo demostrara. Se sentía como el amante que arrastra a la esposa de un conocido a cometer la deliciosa infidelidad. Sudó frío. Aunque el hecho de que Levy no se apartara, le gustaba.

.

.

— _¿Rogue?_

— _Sí Rogue, ¿por qué no nos dices? — _dijo Gajeel, intentando imitar el agudo tono de la peliazul, en son de burla. Pero dedicándole una mirada hostil al aludido.

— _Es un abrazo, Gajeel-san. — _respondió finalmente, a voz monocorde.

— _¡Allí está! — _exclamó Levy — _No es como si estuviera haciendo migas con el enemigo o peor aún, intentando seducirlo. — _agregó.

**_"De eso último no estoy tan seguro, Levy" _**pensó el dragón de las sombras.

— _¡Já! ¿Seducir? ¿Tú? Buena broma, camarón. — _dijo, para después romper en carcajadas.

McGarden borró la sonrisa que había estado sosteniendo satisfecha. Infló las mejillas y su ceño se frunció. Soltó a Rogue, pero permaneció a su lado, mirando entristecida y un tanto decepcionada al idiota frente a ellos.

El pelinegro se molestó. Intuía que a Gajeel le interesaba Levy, y que la manera de expresárselo era molestándola, pero a su parecer, había límites. Y Redfox ya los estaba quebrantando.

.

.

.

— _¿Qué es eso para lo que necesitan a Levy en el gremio, Gajeel-san?_

— _El tal Freed quiere consultarle no sé qué estupidez. Pero no te incumbe, Cheney. — _acotó.

— _¡Ah, es verdad!_ _Prometí que le ayudaría con un nuevo tipo de runas. — _dejó de lado su reducido ánimo y sonrió al recordarlo. Cuando el peliverde llegó a ella con aquél libro tan misterioso, se ganó su atención de inmediato. — _¿Me disculpas si me retiro ahora, Rogue?_

— _Para nada. ¿Nos vemos mañana?— _quiso saber, formulando la pregunta con un tono simpático y una sonrisa.

— _Sabes que sí._ — respondió ella, devolviéndole el gesto.

Redfox los observó, detenidamente. Ese dragoncillo de sombras, algo se traía entre manos y no le gustaba para nada.

— _Ya dejen de parlotear. Muévete enana. — _la tomó de la muñeca y haló de ella hacia la puerta.

— _¡Conozco el camino, no necesito que seas mi niñera!_ _¡Idiota!— alegó, soltándose._

Los vio avanzar escalaras abajo, hacia la salida. Un impulso impropio le hizo moverse y hablar.

— _¡Levy!— _se acercó a la baranda y asomó la cabeza hacia abajo, para mirarla.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — sonrió.

— _Puedo, uhm, ¿acompañarte?_ — balbuceó, mostrándose apenado. Hecho que sorprendió a ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

La peliazul dejó escapar una limpia y dulce risotada. Aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de Rogue Cheney. Pero ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para darse a la tarea de conocerle a fondo.

.

.

.

— _Baja ya. O me voy sin ti._

.

.

Rogue sintió que avanzaba por buen sendero. Volvió a la habitación, cerrando todas las ventanas y puertas, tomó en brazos a Frosch, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y les dio alcance.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la cede de Fairy Tail. Levy escoltada por ambos pelinegros, ambos Dragón Slayer. Sosteniendo al exceed entre sus brazos, como si de un infante se tratara. Platicaba muy contenta con Cheney, quien le regalaba constantes sonrisas y tiernas miradas. Gajeel se percató y sintió unas repentinas náuseas. ¿La razón? Aquellos dos y el estúpido gato verde escenificaban el cuadro de una bonita familia recién formada: el padre, la madre y el bebé, producto del amor de los dos primeros.

.

.

— _¡Qué coño!—_ bufó por la bajo. Decidiendo ignorarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Te ayudo con algo, rubia? —_ preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

— _No te preocupes, puedo con ello. — _dijo, sonriendo.

— _Tardarás milenios en terminar todo esto y yo ya desfallezco de hambre._ — se acercó a la barra, junto a Lucy, que cortaba vegetales. — _Agradece que soy considerado, podría estar en la mesa gritándote "Dame de comer, mujer", como uno de esos maridos que no son más que pelmazos._

_._

_._

Heartfilia rió ante la ocurrencia del chico. Sting tenía un interesante sentido del humor. Siempre conseguía hacerla reír, hasta desarmarse. Y entonces se le ocurrió imaginarlo como esposo, dentro de unos diez años, tal vez un poco más.

Una rara imagen se le formó en la cabeza. Y sintió que a pesar de lo retorcido y molesto de su personalidad, llegaría a ser un esposo atento, un padre cariñoso y un hombre trabajador. Irónico, pero no se le antojaba imposible.

— _La mujer que se case contigo será muy afortunada. —_ susurró sin ser consciente, mientras mezclaba la sopa.

— _¿Te gustaría tener su lugar?_ — musitó, a sus espaldas, junto a su oído.

— _¡Gyah!_

.

.

Lucy, asustada, arrojó el cucharón a quién sabe qué lugar de la cocina. Y se giró ruborizada hacia la persona que la había espantado.

— _¡Grandísimo idiota!— _aulló agitada.

.

.

Natsu escuchaba los gritos de Lucy y las risas de Sting desde la habitación de la chica. Tumbado sobre la cama de ésta, contemplando el techo, se preguntaba por qué le irritaba tanto verlos jugar, pelear, reír, divertirse…

.

.

— _Me está quitando a Lucy… — _concluyó.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¡Freed! — _llamó Levy nada más entrar al gremio. Con Gajeel y Rogue a sus espaldas y Frosch en sus brazos, ya despierto.

— _¡Oh, Levy!_ _Lamento interrumpir tus actividades._

— _Descuida, no hay problema. ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?_

— _Sí, ven._

La condujo a una mesa desocupada del fondo y allí la entretuvo. Fro se acomodaba en los brazos de la chica, cada cierto tiempo, muy contento.

Rogue fue hasta la barra, donde Mirajane le recibió con un alegre saludo y una taza de café negro. Como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana. .

.

.

Fairy Tail y Sabertooth habían arreglado sus diferencias y ahora estaban en proceso de formar una sólida alianza y amistad. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el nuevo maestro del gremio de los tigres era Sting.

.

.

— _¿Cómo van con la mudanza, Rogue-kun?_

— _Bien, sólo nos faltan una o dos habitaciones. Gracias por su ayuda, Mirajane-san. — _dijo con mucho respeto, estaba consciente del poder de aquella aparente inofensiva mujer.

— _¡Qué alegría!_

— _¿Otra vez él en los brazos de Levy? — _se quejó Lily, que apenas aparecía en la barra.

— _Ara, ara._ _¿Alguien está celoso?— _canturreó la albina.

— _No es eso, Mira._ _Yo sólo… me malacostumbré a ser mimado. — _respondió, avergonzado.

— _No te preocupes, Lily._ _Levy te sigue queriendo más que a nadie. — _le aseguró, palmeándole dulcemente la cabeza. — _Y no hay necesidad de hacerse el duro, reclámale atención. — _sugirió, guiñando un ojo.

— _¿Puedo?_

— _No tiene nada de malo._

— _Ya veo. — _respondió y se encaminó hacia Gajeel que permanecía en la otra mesa.

.

.

.

Cheney observaba la convivencia entre el peliverde y su chica favorita. Cuando vio que éste la abrazaba por los hombros, se le antojó de pronto, muy cercana. **Demasiado.**

**_¡Oh, esto son los celos! _**Pensó, dándose cuenta de ello.

Se dedicaron unas sonrisas más, chocaron las palmas de manera triunfal y se separaron.

.

.

McGarden se acercó a él, con Fro tirado de pancita sobre su azulada cabeza.

— _Frosch tiene hambre_. — dijo divertida.

— _¿Y tú_? —preguntó él.

— _También_. — admitió al tiempo que sus tripas gruñían. Rogue sonrió, por sepa Mavis qué ocasión en el día.

— _¿Nos vamos a cenar algo_? _Invito, como agradecimiento por ayudarme hoy con los libros. — _propuso.

— _Me encantaría_. _¡Espera! Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias _— la miró confundido — _Hoy… me diste un regalo maravillo, ¿recuerdas?— _dijo, mostrándole el libro.

— _Si no es nada_.

— _¿Qué no es nada_? _Es uno de los mejores obsequios que he recibido en toda mi vida. — _aseguró firmemente, con nuevos lagrimones en los ojos. De sólo recordar lo que aquél libro implicaba para ambos. El pelinegro se enterneció.

— _Vale_. _Invitas el café. — _cedió.

— _Perfecto_. — salieron del gremio — _¡Hasta mañana! — _gritó desde afuera, agitando la mano.

.

.

— _¿No vemos a Levy en compañía del chico pelinegro de Sabertooth muy seguido, últimamente? — _preguntó Cana, con tono pícaro. Llegando hasta la barra, donde Mira sonreía, extasiada.

— _¿No son lindos?_ — dijo la albina.

— _Ya lo creo._

_._

— _¡Levy-chan!_ — gimotearon Jet y Droy, de rodillas en el piso.

— _No puede estar pasando._ — dijo Jet.

— _¡Primero Gajeel, y ahora Rogue!_ — chilló Droy. Redfox le dedicó una mirada asesina.

— _¿Qué tiene Levy con los Dragón Slayers?— _balbucearon ambos. Sumergidos en su desdicha.

.

.

.

Gajeel mascó el trozo metálico que sostenía en una mano, haciéndolo rechinar. Sin quitar la vista de la puerta por donde aquellos dos se había retirado.

— _Maldito. — _bramó.

* * *

_¡Uwaah! Lamento un poquito la demora, tenía pensado subirlo hace dos días, pero no tenía nada. Primero agradecer sus comentarios, son tan lindos. Por leer, por todo *llora*_

_Espero éste nuevo capítulo les haya gustado. Muero de sueño así que no me debrayaré en esta ocasión._

_Se aceptan comentarios sus comentarios :3 Y una disculpota si hay errores ortográficos._

_¡Besos!_

_Rizel~_


	3. Discusiones por desplazamiento

***Capítulo Tres***

**Discusiones por desplazamiento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un mes exacto desde que los Gemelos Dragones se mudaron a Magnolia. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Para algunos de manera positiva, para otros era el peor acontecimiento en sus vidas. Para otros tantos, las cosas continuaban agradablemente normales.

La semana apenas comenzaba y en Fairy Tail se derrochaba la energía acostumbrada, desde muy temprano. Natsu y Gray estaban a la mitad de una _casual _pelea, a punto de terminar con la paciencia de Titania.

Lucy permanecía en la barra, mirando con una sonrisa. Aquello era Fairy Tail, su familia, su hogar. Estaba por sorber un poco de su té helado cuando la puerta del gremio fue abierta con un estrépito.

— _¡Rubi-Lu! Es hora de irnos, muévete._ — gritó Sting desde la entrada, con una sonrisa burlona. Una venita furiosa punzó en la sien de la chica.

— _¡Te advertí que no volvieras a llamarme así, torpe!_ — el gremio quedó en silencio momentáneamente. Aquella escena ya comenzaba a ser habitual, pronto continuaron con lo suyo. Excepto Natsu, que al distraerse para fruncir el ceño, enfurruñado, dio la bienvenida al puño de cierto pelinegro en su mejilla.

— _¡Gray, bastardo!_ — gritó, para posteriormente mandarlo lejos de una sola patada.

Lucy, a pesar de ir resoplando, llegó hasta el molesto rubio. Con su mochila al hombro.

— _¿Lista para tu primera verdadera misión?— _preguntó, contento. Pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

— _Stingy._ _Ya he tenido verdaderas misiones. — _respondió ella, sonriéndole.

— _No me llames "Stingy", Rubi-Lu. — _rezongó, encarándola.

— _Pues no me llames Rubi-Lu, Stingy._

— _¡Que no me llames así! _

— _¡Tú empezaste! _

Se miraron enojados y viraron la mirada con orgullo hacia otro lado, soltando un infantil _¡Hmp!_ cada uno. Se quedaron en la entrada, cruzados de brazos, indignados con el otro.

.

.

.

— _¿Pelearon de nuevo? — _preguntó Cana, refiriéndose al rubio dueto.

— _Pelearon de nuevo._ — afirmó Mira.

— _¿No han notado a Natsu-nii_ _algo irritable últimamente? — _cuestionó Romeo, sentado junto a Cana, viendo al pelirrosa golpear a Gray, sin siquiera mirarle, pues tenía los ojos pegados en otro lado.

— _Si con últimamente te refieres al último mes, sí._ _Todos nos hemos dado cuenta._ — dijo la castaña antes de beber de su barril.

— _¿A qué creen que se deba?_ — preguntó Wendy. Iba llegando, pero había alcanzado a oír la conversación gracias a sus facultades de Dragon Slayer.

— _Bueno, yo creo que es "eso"—_ murmulló la albina, tras la barra.

— _¿Eso?_ — repitieron los dos niños, sin comprender.

— _¿Te refieres a…_?

— _Sí_.

— _¿Lo crees posible_?

— _No se me ocurre nada mejor_. _Además, ¿no sería lindo y emocionante?_ — chilló, aplaudiendo alegre.

— _Aunque problemático, sin duda sería interesante_. _Esos tres. — _susurró, viendo de nueva cuenta la escena que se desarrollaba más allá.

Tanto Romeo como Wendy permanecieron confundidos, rebobinando las palabras dichas por esas dos. Se miraron, como esperando que el otro supiera, echaron un vistazo en la misma dirección que Cana y de pronto entendieron.

— _¡Celos! — _exclamaron al unísono, golpeando la palma de una mano, con la otra echa puño.

— _Exacto._

— _Pero si ese es el caso, ¿no está pasando lo mismo entre Gajeel-san_, _Levi-san y Rogue-san?— _soltó al aire la pequeña peliazul.

Los demás cayeron en cuenta, de que Wendy tenía la boca llena de razón. Y para empezar, ¿dónde estaban esos tres?

.

.

.

— _¿Ya te vas a disculpar, estúpido Sting?—_ replicó, sin mirarle.

— _No tengo por qué hacerlo. _

— _¡Claro que sí!—_ gritó, dando un zapatazo contra el suelo.

— _No voy a disculparme sólo por ponerte un bonito apodo. No es culpa mía si no te gusta._ — dijo, viéndola de frente, con firmeza y hasta seriedad— _Además, esa es la manera de mostrarte mi maldito aprecio. Carajo. — _calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir. Tomó la mochila que había dejado y le dio nuevamente la espalda.

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ — preguntó, atónita.

— _Nada, ya vámonos. — _tomó su mano y haló con suavidad de ella, para guiarla hasta la estación.

Lucy rió. Conmovida. No se negó y decidió seguirle el paso. Volvió la vista atrás, agitó la mano que tenía libre, despidiéndose. Recibiendo un "Vuelve pronto" de todos en el gremio. Todos menos, Natsu.

El dragón de fuego echó a correr tras ellos.

— _¡Lu, espera! _

— _¿Qué pasa Natsu?— _preguntó ella, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

— _Dijiste que irías conmigo, con Happy, Gray y Erza a la misión en las Montañas Agrietadas. ¿Por qué te vas con él?— _cuestionó, evidenciando su molestia, al apuntar acusadoramente con el dedo al susodicho.

— _Natsu, eso es de mala educación._ — regañó, dándole un manotazo — _Estaré a tiempo para ir con ustedes, ¿vale?_

— _No vayas Lucy, por favor. — _pidió. La veía con tanta angustia que la rubia no sabía cómo responder.

— _No me tardo, te lo prometo._ — quiso tranquilizarle.

_._

_._

Dragneel no respondió a eso. Abrazó a Lucy con sobreprotección, ella soltó la mano de Sting y correspondió al abrazo de su amigo. Resultaba tan inusual. No era la primera vez que él la abrazaba, sin embargo, algo en él se sentía tan distinto en ese momento. Se preocupó por unos segundos.

— _Él no puede cuidarte como yo lo hago. — _susurró con una voz desconocida. Tan grave y formal.

— _No necesita hacerlo, puedo salvarme a mí misma._ _No te preocupes. — _dijo con el mismo volumen de voz. Acariciándole el rosáceo cabello. Sting los miraba dos pasos más atrás, irritado al sentir que su presencia había sido olvidada.

— _Nee, Lu._ _¿Por qué siento como si me hubieras cambiado por Sting? — _musitó, aferrándose más al cuerpo de la chica.

— _No digas estupideces._ _Yo no puedo cambiarte. Natsu Dragneel es mi mejor amigo, nadie más. — _le dijo, con total seguridad.

— _¿Ya podemos irnos?_ _El tren nos dejará. — _gruñó el olvidado rubio.

— _Vuelvo pronto._ — se alzó de puntillas y depositó un dulce beso en la frente del pelirrosa.

Continuó su trayectoria, caminando junto al rubio que iba resoplando maldiciones. Dragneel le vio irse y confiando en lo que Lucy le había dicho, volvió al gremio con una enorme y enérgica sonrisa.

.

.

.

— _¡Gajeel, por favor deja de quejarte!_ — vociferó, harta.

— _No me estoy quejando, enana. _

— _¡Sí lo estás! Si ibas a ponerte así, no hubieras venido con nosotros. — _volvió a gritar, mientras caminaba al lado del grandulón.

— _¡Ustedes hubieran tardado semanas en acabar con ellos, sin mi ayuda!— _rezongó, poniéndose a la par de la peliazul.

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Hubiéramos incluso terminado antes._

— _Já, claro. Con lo torpe que eres incluso al caminar. — _dijo, con un tono de superioridad.

Levy frunció el ceño más allá de los límites, infló las mejillas en su totalidad y gruñó furiosa al mismo tiempo que atinaba un puntapié al dragón de hierro.

— _Además, a ti nadie te invitó a esta misión. ¡Cabeza de martillo! _

— _Maldito camarón. _

.

.

La peliazul quiso abalanzarse contra Gajeel en un intento de homicidio, pero Rogue, que por supuesto les acompañaba, la sujetó por la cintura para impedírselo. Se abrazó a ella por la espalda y la dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

— _Levy, tranquilízate_. — le dijo — _Recuerda que Gajeel-san no tiene modales. — _la chica dejó de removerse en su abrazo, miró al pelinegro un poquito y luego echó a reír.

— _Cierto_. — comentó entre risas.

El pelinegro mayor farfulló alguna maldición. En un principio Cheney no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, le era casi indiferente. Pero desde que había comenzado a meterse en su territorio, eso había cambiado.

Ya no era sólo el hecho de que se vieran casi todos los días para comer o almorzar algo, no era que fueran de compras a las librerías cada fin de semana. ¡No! Ahora, a causa de la alianza entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, se tenía permitido hacer algunas misiones en conjunto con los del gremio contrario. Y sí, Cheney, precisamente había escogido a la enana, **su **compañera, para trabajar.

Incluso eso podía tolerárselo, pero no que empezaran a entrenar juntos. Porque vamos, el único con las facultades para enseñarle al camarón cómo pelear, era Gajeel Redfox. ¿Verdad?

Humo empezó a salir de su cabezota. Estaba pensando demasiado en Levy… De nuevo. Y no sólo era él mismo el del humor afectado. Pantherlily estaba que no se aguantaba ni así mismo. ¿Culpa de quién? Frosch, claro.

¿McGarden los estaría sacando de su vida?

.

.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó a dos ancianitas hablar.

— _Míralos, ¿no son una dulce pareja? _

— _Es bueno ser joven, el amor es tan puro._ — suspiraron ambas. Gajeel miró hacia donde las viejas arrugadas lo hacían. Y allí estaban otra vez, llevándose bien, riendo.

— _¡Suficiente!_

Llegó hasta ellos y colgándose a Levy como costal al hombro se la llevó lejos de Rogue.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¡Bájeme, por favor! Sabes que odio que me cargues así. — _pedía McGarden.

— _Como sea. Hoy pasarás lo que resta del día conmigo y con Lily.— _gruñó — _Después de todo nos lo debes por abandonarnos. _

No dijo más.

Entonces Levy comprendió la razón por la que Gajeel había estado más fastidioso de lo normal con ella. Se sentía desplazado. Sonrió ampliamente. Ella era importante para esos dos.

— _¡Nos vemos mañana, Rogue! — _alcanzó a gritar, agitando la mano.

_._

_._

Él la despidió de la misma manera. Su plan de pasar tiempo a solas con Levy se había echado a perder por culpa de Redfox. Pero había alcanzado a escuchar lo que aquellas amables abuelitas habían dicho de ambos y eso lo contentaba. Porque _él y Levy_ se veían bien juntos. Porque _él y Levy_ ya parecían pareja, aunque realmente no lo fueran y ni siquiera lo viera venir.

_._

_._

_._

— _¿Te gusta Natsu-san? — _preguntó intentando no dejarse vencer por la náuseas y conservar su imagen de chico fuerte.

— _¿Perdón?_ — Lucy permanecía sentada en el asiente de enfrente y entonces lo miró, mostrando un rostro desprevenido.

— _Que si te gusta- ugh. Natsu-san._

— _¿Por qué preguntas algo así? — _argumentó a la defensiva.

— _¿Y por qué no?_ _Sólo-uhg- tengo curiosidad._

— _Pues entonces trágatela._ — refutó, mirando ahora por la ventana. Queriendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

— _¿Has tenido novio?_

— _No._

— _¿Quie-res uno?— _se tomó el estómago, obligándose a no vomitar. No cuando quería coquetear con ella.

— _¿Quieres callarte, Stingy?_

— _Lo haré sí… me dejas… dormir en tu regazo. _

_._

_._

Lucy lo observó detalladamente. Le pareció cómico que aún estando en una condición tan deplorable, quisiera hacerse el interesante y fastidioso. Sonrió, viéndolo con ternura.

— _Bien, hazte a un lado. _

Él obedeció sin rechistar y una vez que la rubia se hubo sentado, dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de ella, percibiendo su tersura. Sintiéndose cómodo al instante. Sus náuseas se disiparon un poco y el perfume a vainilla le relajó.

— _¿Y si me mimas? He sido bueno. — _susurró, algo adormilado, con esa voz infantilizada que sólo usaba con ella.

— _Sí, sí._

Enredó sus delgados dedos en los dorados cabellos de su acompañante, peinando y despeinando con suavidad. A los pocos minutos escuchó los leves ronquidos provenir de la garganta de Sting, señal de que se había quedado dormido. Lo escudriñó.

— _Incluso eres guapo cuando duerme, ¿no? — _posó la chocolatosa vista en el paisaje, disfrutando de él.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Lamento tanto la demora! Estuve en época de exámenes y pues apenas tiempo de respirar y leer uno que otro capítulo de los fics que me gustan. Aunque ni eso u.u_

_En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo siento que quedó un poquito flojo, otra disculpa por eso, aún tengo llena la cabeza de lo que vi en mis evaluaciones. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios! Soy feliz porque de nueva cuenta fueron bastantitos. No se preocupen que igual pienso responderlos. :DD _

_¡Procuraré subir pronto el siguiente! _

_Mil besos. _

_Rizel~_


	4. Mariposas estomacales

***Capítulo cuatro***

**Mariposas estomacales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍAS QUE PROVOCARLO DE ESA MANERA, STING IDIOTA?! — _gritó colérica. Había escogido un mal día para no ponerse sus botas, esas sandalias de tacón le hacían correr más lento.

— _¡VAMOS, QUE ASÍ ES MÁS DIVERTIDO!_ — respondió, mostrando una sonrisa tonta, corriendo unos pasos más allá— ¡ACELERA O TE QUEDAS!

Lucy miró a su espalda. Mala idea. El enorme gorila que les perseguía prácticamente le tocaba los talones. Volvió a gritar y aumentó la velocidad, comenzando a sentir un desagradable hormigueo recorrer sus piernas. Estaba cansada y ya no podía más, pero quedarse y ser devorada no era una opción.

.

.

El rubio miró en su dirección y percibió el rostro contraído de la chica, que se esforzaba todo lo que podía por no desfallecer. Se preocupó. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había pasado.

Pero es que aquella misión que escogiera no le parecía la gran cosa. Tenían que capturar al chango ese y llevarlo de vuelta con su dueño, porque sí, esa monstruosidad que corría tras ellos era la mascota de un millonario deschavetado y con un concepto sobre proporción muy retorcido. Su anuncio decía: Monito perdido, favor de traer a casa. Gran recompensa.

De monito, ¡nada! Lo habían encontrado oculto en el bosque a las afueras de ese pueblillo. Y aunque pareciera imposible, el estúpido mono ese, encajaba absolutamente con la descripción, sólo que el anuncio no decía que medía 4 metros de altura. _Bah, sólo hay que amarrarlo y se lo llevamos. Punto. _Le había dicho a Lucy. Era demasiado fácil, entonces al brillante Sting se le había ocurrido molestarlo para "ponerle sazón" al asunto.

Y de esa manera se encontraban en tan precaria situación.

.

.

— _¡Basta!—_ la escuchó exclamar.

— _¡Sting-kun, Lucy-san ha dejado de correr!_— le previno Lector, que se había aparecido ante ellos una vez bajaron de la estación. Él se detuvo en seco.

— _¡Puerta de Scorpio, ábrete!_— conjuró sacando la llave — _¡No sé cómo, pero detenlo por favor!_— chilló, agitando los brazos.

— _Ésta tonta_— masculló el rubio, llegando hasta ella — _¿Qué se supone que haces, rubia? _

— _¡Lo que tú no quisiste hacer desde el principio! _

— _Me has quitado la diversión. _

— _¡Como si me importara!_

_._

_._

Mientras parecía que estaban a nada de volver a pelearse, Scorpio hacía lo que podía para hacer retroceder al enorme gorila. Sin lograrlo realmente.

— _¡Lucy, el Cañón de Arena no sirve!_— explicó el espíritu, apenado. Atacando de igual forma.

— _¡Sting-kun, allí viene! _

— _Regresa Scorpio, gracias._ — le dijo con una sonrisa. Se alejó de Sting y sacó nuevamente sus llaves. — _Si no quieres ayudar, hazte a un lado. ¡Puerta de la doncella, Virgo! ¡Ábrete! _

— _¿En qué puedo servirle, princesa?—_ dijo la pelilila, inclinándose ante ella como acostumbraba.

— _¿Podrías hacerle caer en un pozo?_ ¡Por favor! — pidió.

— _Eso es sencillo._ _De inmediato, princesa. — _Virgo desapareció bajo la tierra, el gorila estaba a escasos 5 metros de distancia.

— _¿No le ayudarás, Sting-_kun?— cuestionó el Exceed, que permanecía a su lado, preocupado por la chica.

— _Puede hacerlo._ _Es más fuerte de lo que ella misma cree. — _respondió, observando cada movimiento de Lucy, desde su lugar. La muchacha se había vuelto más fiera y aguerrida en poco tiempo. Valiente siempre había sido, pero le faltaba confianza en ella misma, aunque no lo admitiera. Y siempre dependía de Natsu, Gray o Erza. Él quería que eso cambiara, para hacerla crecer. — _Llegará lejos. _

Lector analizó cada palabra dicha por el dragón. Sting sólo era así de atento y observador con aquello a quienes apreciaba profundamente. Lo que quería decir sólo una cosa.

— _A Sting-kun no sólo le gusta Lucy-san. ¡La quiere porque está enamorado de ella!— _gritó, colocando ambas patitas sobre su boca. Y le dedicó una mirada llena de picardía. El aludido enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— _¡Eso no es cierto!_— alegó totalmente avergonzado.

— _Oh, sí que lo es._ _Qué adorable, Sting-kun. Estás en la edad después de todo. — _aseguró para después echarse a reír. El rubio intentó callarle, pero el gato fue más listo y alzó el vuelo.

— _¡Estúpido, Lector!_

_._

_._

Mientras tanto, Lucy continuaba en su labor. Virgo había logrado hacer una fosa lo suficientemente grande y profunda como para derribar al enorme mono. El cual yacía algo desorientado en su interior.

— _¿Lo he hecho bien, princesa? ¿O me castigará?_— preguntó la doncella, exponiendo su trasero para poder ser reprendida.

— _¡Deja eso! Lo hiciste fantásticamente._ — le dijo con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento— _Ya puedes volver Virgo, gracias._

— _Cuando lo necesite. Con permiso, princesa._ — hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

— _Ahora, ¿cómo lo llevamos?_ — soportó su mentón con los dedos, pensando. — _¡Lo tengo! ¡Fleuve d'étoiles!_ — sacó su látigo celestial y ató con él a la criatura que no hizo amago de zafarse. — _Lo siento amiguito, pero tu dueño te espera. _

Eucliffe se acercó para ver el trabajo recién terminado. Y Lucy lo miró a él con suficiencia.

— _¡Lo logré y sin tu ayuda, Stingy! — _exclamó, emocionada y con una perlada sonrisa.

— _Sí, me doy cuenta._ — puso su enorme mano sobre el cabello de ella _— Lo has hecho de maravilla, Lucy._ — agregó sonriéndole y despeinándola un poco, con cariño.

_._

La mirada que le dedicó ese rubio idiota le removió las entrañas. Su corazón palpitó con mayor sonoridad de la acostumbrada. Se sintió nerviosa y al mismo tiempo, feliz. Se ruborizó sin reparar en ello.

— _Gra-gracias. — _balbuceó.

— _Venga, hay que llevarlo y cobrar nuestro dinero para poder volver pronto._

— _Sí. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— _¡Levy!—_ exclamó Lily al verla entrar en la morada.

— _Hola Lily. Con permiso._ — pasó con cuidado entre el desastre que representaba la casa de Gajeel.

— _Siéntate donde gustes, enana. _

— _O donde puedas._ — inquirió el Exceed evidenciando más el desorden. La peliazul rió. Avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser la sala. Sentándose en un pequeño sillón apenas libre. — _¿A qué debemos tu agradable visita?_ — Pantherlily se dio el lujo de sentarse sobre el regazo de la chica, como había empezado a hacer desde tiempo atrás.

— _Pues…_ — la verdad no sabía que decir— _Gajeel me ha invitado a comer con ustedes, ya que todos estamos libre y no nos hemos reunido en los últimos días. — _dijo por fin.

— _Ya veo_. _¡Hasta que haces algo bien, Gajeel! — _reprochó, su humor aún estaba algo alterado y el dragón slayer tenía que pagarlo.

.

.

El mayor sólo bufó y hurgó en las alacenas y el refrigerador. Azotó cada puertita con fastidio. ¡No había nada!

— _¿Vamos de compras?—_ sugirió Levy, a su lado. Con una auténtica sonrisa.

— _Como sea. _

— _¡Deja de estar de huraño!_ — regañó Lily.

— _¡Y me lo dices tú! _

— _Ya, ya. ¡Vamos!—_ atrapó al gato negro entre sus brazos y haló a Redfox del brazo hasta la salida.

— _¡Hey enana, que me tiras! — _no se dio cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo. Contento de sentirla tan cerca de él de nuevo.

.

.

Anduvieron hasta el mercado y las tiendas de ingredientes. Considerando que era una ocasión especial, Levy llenó los brazos del pelinegro con múltiples verduras y paquetes. Cocinarían en grandes cantidades, considerando el gran apetito del moreno.

McGarden se mostraba divertida y atenta. Debía admitir que había olvidado parcialmente lo que era disfrutar en compañía de Gajeel y Lily. Se detuvo a pensar un momento y pudiera que él tuviera razón. Los había abandonado y con descaro. Todo desde que Rogue apareció en su vida.

Pero, ¿por qué? También había dejado a Jet y Droy. A ellos por Gajeel y ahora a Gajeel por Rogue. ¿Le resultaba tan sencillo cambiar a las personas? Se asustó de esa posibilidad. Estaba consciente de que no era la niña buena y purista que todos creían, pero tampoco se consideraba tan… ¿maldita? Algo tenía que hacer.

.

.

— _¿Levy? — _llamó el pelinegro, agitando la mano frente a su cara. Repentinamente se había detenido y se había prácticamente congelado. Preocupándolos.

— _¡Eh!_

— _¿Estás bien, enana?— _cuestionó, haciendo evidente su inquietud.

— _¡Sí!_ _Lo siento, no es nada. ¿Ya está todo?— _sacudió la cabeza, despejándose.

— _Hasta pagado._

— _Entonces andando, que hay mucho que preparar. — _afirmó, liderando la caminata.

_._

_._

Ellos la observaron desde atrás. Tal vez fuera la imaginación de ambos, pero algo les decía que esa pequeña peliazul había cambiado, aunque fuera un poco. En qué, no sabían con exactitud. Quizá hubiera madurado más. No expresaron nada, sólo se miraron y optaron por no tocar el tema en ese momento.

.

.

.

— _¡Gajeel, que eso se quema!—_ gritó, precipitándose a la estufa para apagarla.

— _No ha pasado, estate tranquila. _

— _Llily, ¿está puesta la mesa?_ — interrogó. Levantó algunas ollas y cazuelas, moviéndolas de sitio.

— _Ya casi. _

— _Gajeel, ¿me alcanzas esos vasos? _

— _Lo haría si no tuviera las manos ocupadas, camarón._ — se hizo a un lado, para dejarla pasar. Levy le mostró la lengua, levemente enfurruñada. Le tomó del delantal y lo hizo trastabillar un poco.

Soltó algunas carcajadas. La imagen era cómica de por sí. Gajeel Redfox en delantal de holanes, con guantes de cocina, una bandeja llena de carne asada en las manos y el ceño fruncido más de lo normal. Se recompuso a duras penas y tomó los vasos.

— _Venga querida, que el niño nos espera en la mesa. _— le dijo al más grande, intentando engrosar su voz. Se escuchó la risa de Pantherlily desde el comedor y el moreno no puedo más que gruñir.

— _Me las pagarás, McGarden. _

— _¡Juras! _

Se sentaron a la mesa. Cenando más que comiendo. Se les había ido la tarde entera en cocinar. Aún con lo desastrosa que había quedado la cocina habían logrado preparar platillos por demás deliciosos.

Los minutos pasaron a ser horas. Muy amenas. Entre riñas, chistes, tonterías y demás. Terminando de devorar lo que habían hecho, se tumbaron en la sala, que habían ordenado un poco antes, Levy les leía una serie de historias cortas. Increíble pero cierto, incluso Gajeel le prestaba absoluta atención.

La voz de Levy era dulce, muy relajante y expresaba cada detalle de la trama. Se sentía tranquilo en ese ambiente. Aquello era nuevo, pero le gustaba. Odiaba admitirlo tan abiertamente, pero la había extrañado más de lo que creía.

Lily, sentado en las piernas de la peliazul, se había quedado dormido.

— _Es tarde, creo que debo irme._ — susurró para no despertar al Exceed. Se levantó con cuidado, con él en brazos y lo depositó en su pequeña cama.

— _Te acompaño hasta Fairy Hills._ — dijo.

— _No es necesario._ — denegó ella, apenada.

— _Es peligroso._ — llegó hasta la puerta, donde la esperó. Levy no replicó más e hizo caso. Antes de poner un solo pie fuera, un enorme abrigo le cubrió. — _Hace frío y no es bueno que te enfermes. Te pones muy mal cuando eso pasa. _

— _Gra-gracias, Gajeel. — _era raro que el moreno se portara tan atento, pero se le antojó agradable.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta el edificio donde ella vivía. Observó la entrada, dándole la espalda al dragón de hierro.

— _Nos vemos mañana en el gremio. Gracias por lo de hoy._ — sonrió y se viró hacia él. Topándose de lleno con los labios de Redfox. Que se había inclinado a su altura.

Allí estaba su primer beso. Siendo tomado por la boca de Gajeel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Perdón de nuevo! Me demoré más de la cuenta y creo que quedó un poco corto. Espero comprendan._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios! :) Y a las personitas que leen en disculpo con antelación si hay faltas de ortografía D; En fin. Yo espero les haya gustado, un poquito de GaLe para quien lo esperaba, si es que lo esperaban, jajaja. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_¡Besos!_

_Rizel~_


End file.
